Little Talks
by TheHouseWitch
Summary: She saw him in the shadows, and he saw her in the light. In the city of Lindon two young souls meet for the first time. One is plagued by memories and death whilst the other is free yet seeks an understanding of the world. A tale of young love in a time of innocence. An alternate first meeting between Elrond and Celebrían early in the Second Age.


_**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

_**Timeline:**_ Shortly after the death of Elros Tar-Minyatur in SA 442.

_**A/N:**_ I have to say that this story had a mind of its own. Murky, and grey winter days are not exactly friendly to a poor fanfiction writer like me who would much rather crawl into bed and stay there until spring. Then suddenly I had this story popped out of nowhere and wouldn't leave my mind until I actually sat down and wrote it. There was actually a very specific event that got the wheels of my mind to turn and conjure up a very vivid image that simply had to be put down on paper. That specific event happened when I was watching the trailer for _The Book Thief,_ and a quote from there reminded me strangely of Elrond and Celebrían. Therefore I must say that the specific quote, which I believe is not from the book, became the main backdrop for this particular story.

Strictly speaking this story isn't canon. If you have read my story_ Remember Me _then you know how my canonical vision of their early relationship is. You might be wondering why on earth I'm writing another story that might contain a similar concept. The main reason is that I have always had this lovely vision of Elrond and Celebrían meeting when they were much younger than they were when they canonically met each other for the first time. I hope this will bring a somewhat original twist to their love story, and though it's not strictly canon timeline wise it could still function within a canonical timeframe later on.

I take no credit of the title. The title is from the song _Little Talks_ by Of Monsters and Men.

I truly hope you enjoy this, and feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. It would mean a lot to a poor fanfiction writer like me.

* * *

"There once was a girl who had a friend that lived in the shadows. She would remind him how the sun felt on his skin and what the air felt like to breathe, and that reminded her that she was still alive."

* * *

_**Little Talks**_

The city was surrounded by mist. The rain tinted the white stone with grey specks, occasional drops of rain falling from the eaves. People walked to and fro, hoods hiding fair faces from view as they went their way about the cobblestone streets.

The ocean was murky grey, the slithering mist floating above the still surface. Magnificent vessels stood still by the docks, barely visible from the open archways of the palace due to the fog that seemed to sweep over the entire city.

Celebrían shivered and wrapped her blue cloak tighter around her shoulders. Unconsciously she drew closer to a sturdy pillar as if it would give her a sense of security. Unused to the city life, Celebrían longed for the familiar woods of her home. She missed the chirping song of birds, the beautiful wildflowers in bloom, and the feel of soft grass tickling bare feet as she danced free under the comforting song of the trees.

Something strange haunted her, a feeling she couldn't quite place, and it greatly disturbed her. The feeling could be associated with the gloomy weather, though she was sure that it was not so. Heavy silence wrapped around her, choking her with fear that spread from her spine and up to the base of her neck. It made her heart heavy with foreboding.

"What are you pondering over so seriously, young one?"

Not sensing anyone approaching Celebrían jumped up and looked at the intruder. She laughed and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar face.

"I apologize, did I startle you?" The slight twinge of lips, and sparkle in vibrant grey eyes dictated humor by the mere notion.

"Yes you did." She squared her shoulders and drew herself up to her full height, though her head just about reached his shoulders. She squared her jaw and made her best impersonation of her mother. "I am most displeased by your behavior. Tis no good treating a lady in such a way. No wonder your hand is bound to no elleth for no lady in her right mind would tolerate such vile manners, King or no."

A silence fell over them, and Celebrían started to wonder whether she had overstepped her boundaries, then the King threw his head back and laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls. He clutched his heart in theatrics and mockingly appeared hurt by her words.

"I have been duly reprimanded. I apologize, my lady."

Celebrían who had laughed at his reaction ceased her laughter and put up a detached facial expression, her nose slightly titled up in the air.

"Since you _are _the king I fear that I am forced to accept your apology."

Gil-galad shook his head and laughed at her antics.

"I deem your parents await us in the parlor. Shall we?"

He led her from the balcony in the direction of the open doors and into the tastefully decorated parlor.

They rounded a corner and spotted the distinct figures of her parents. They seemed deep in conversation when they entered, their serious expressions fading as they approached.

"I see that you have found our adventuresome daughter." Galadriel put a hand on her daughter's head, and adjusted a loose strand of hair.

"Your daughter is simply delightful. She has grown into a fine lady since I last saw her."

"I was but an elfling." Celebrían responded, and rolled her eyes.

"A very energetic elfling might I add." Celeborn said fondly, pride evident in his voice.

"Shall we go to dinner? You must be hungry after your journey." Gil-galad led them through the halls of his home. Celebrían followed close behind, her eyes taking in the grandeur of her surroundings.

Meanwhile Gil-galad spoke softly with her parents, his serious demeanor a far cry from his previously vivacious manner. Snippets of their conversation reached Celebrían's unobtrusive ears, and she paid their words little attention.

"…Refuses to leave his rooms. I fear for him."

"May we speak with him?"

"He refuses to speak with anyone. I requested his presence at dinner, however…"

Celebrían walked onwards, azure eyes traveled across the pointed arches. Fleetingly she thought she saw a figure pass by the periphery of her vision. Quickly she turned her gaze to the side, and peered her eyes into the darkness. Her slim hand touched the cool stone of the pillar; her head leaning forwards turning from side to side, but there was no one there. Shaking her head Celebrían decided that it was merely a figment of her imagination.

Dinner was pleasant. They shared their uneventful journey to Lindon, and reminisced tales and memories of past times. After dinner Celebrían headed to her appointed chambers where she finally found sleep in a comfortable bed for the first time in weeks.

In her dreams she saw strange creatures that whispered terrible things in her ear. She was completely trapped, unable to move a muscle, and in the darkness there were hands and faceless creatures descending upon her.

Celebrían woke up in cold sweat, her heart racing in her chest. Shivering she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She grabbed her robe of violet silk and white lace and tied the sash around her waist. Her feet carried her to the open window where the sheer curtains drifted lazily with the cool breeze. Closing her eyes Celebrían tried to calm her racing heart. The cascading hair of silver stirred with the cold breeze that carried the distinct smell of the ocean. Still her heart found no peace.

Deciding that a walk would do her good she turned around and walked across the room. She opened the door slowly and peaked out, but there was nothing but the deserted hallway. Celebrían slid out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her. The cool air cleared her head from ill thoughts, and she found that the walk eased her heart. Nothing but the sound of her dress rustling against the floor disturbed the still night. She stopped by the open balcony, and watched the cloudy sky above. Longing for the stars her eyes tried to depict any sign of them behind the murky clouds, but there were none to be found.

A faint sound disturbed her ears, barely detectable if it weren't for the silence of the night, yet still there. Celebrían drew a deep breath and turned her head to the side. The feeling that someone was watching her washed over her once more. Cold fear ran up her spine, making the small hairs on the base of her neck rise. Heart racing in her chest Celebrían braced herself and turned around quickly. Her heart stopped in her chest when she spotted a shadow by the pillar. Wide silver grey eyes stared back at her, unblinking, and sharp in the darkness. She was completely ensnared in their depths. She wasn't sure why, but she found that those eyes could stare into her soul. Exposed and afraid she blinked and turned her gaze away. When she looked again the shadow was gone.

"Celebrían?"

Celebrían cried out when she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around only to find her father standing there, a bewildered expression on his usually calm face.

"My dearest daughter, what is the matter?"

"I-I thought I saw someone." Celebrían's hand rose and pointed at the spot. "There, in the shadows." Celeborn's gaze fell on the pillar and shook his head.

"There is no one there."

"But I saw…I swear that someone was there." Celebrían insisted her voice shaking.

"Let us go there and take a look."

Celeborn walked her over to the pillar and peered behind it, his head turning back and forth.

"See, there is nothing here but darkness."

"It must have been my imagination. I could not sleep, and decided that a walk might do some good." Celebrían explained numbly. She buried her face in her father's chest, and breathed in his familiar scent.

A soothing hand ran through the silver locks, and brought her peace and calm.

"Do not fear the darkness for it is not always evil. Try to find sleep, I will watch over you this night if you wish."

Together they walked to her chambers, and under her father's watchful guard she found sleep at last.

The following weeks passed quickly. Despite the horrid rain she found it best to occupy her time with exploring the city and the great palace. Gil-galad was a most pleasant host, and she took great liking to him for his charm and quick-witted humor. Yet she found that there was something that lay heavy on his mind, and her parent's words on the matter were scarce and barely informative at all. They were keeping something away from her, and she was determined to know what it was.

* * *

The rain pounded on the roof above her head, drowning the soft echo of her shoes as she walked down the hallway in the private wing. Carrying a book in one hand Celebrían walked through the now familiar passageways.

Soft voices made her stop short in her step. Blue eyes drifted through the hallway, but there was no one to be seen. Yet she was sure that it was someone speaking, and the voice sounded very familiar to her. Curiously she walked further down the hallway, and noticed for the first time a door that stood ajar. She must have walked the same route many times a day but she had never seen that particular door before.

Celebrían gathered her skirt in one hand, and walked slowly to the door and peeked inside. The room was dimly lit, heavy curtains drawn tightly shut over tall windows, the sole light coming from a single lamp that stood on an ornately carved table. She discerned two shapes in the corner of the room, and almost immediately recognized Gil-galad whose back was turned in her direction. He was speaking quietly to a huddled figure in the corner, barely visible in the darkness.

"Tell me what I can do. I want to help you son." Gil-galad's voice was pleading almost desperate.

"Leave me be Ereinion. There is nothing you can do for me, not anymore." The voice was barely above a whisper, and so pained that it touched Celebrían's heart. She leaned in further to get a closer look, her eyes focused on the long legs that were drawn up to a velvet clad chest, a curtain of hair so dark that it was barely distinguishable from the darkness shielded his face from view.

"There is so much to live for. Do not stay with the departed when you have life. You have so much to give." Gil-galad murmured quietly, his hand stroking the dark head.

"There is so much silence. I feel empty, hollow, and so alone."

"Never alone. I am here, and Galadriel and Celeborn are here if you only would speak with them."

"I do not wish to speak with them. They see much Ereinion, and I do not want them to see…"

"See what penneth?"

"Darkness. The darkness that is consuming my heart, making my blood run cold. I cannot feel anything, and I…" The desperation and fear in his voice was gut wrenching. "He was everything to me, and now he is lost forever. Why does it have to be this way?" He raised his head; his hair fell to his side and revealed a face so pale that it shone in the darkness. Celebrían grasped the doorway as she recognized those silver eyes, the same eyes that had haunted her in her dreams. There was such sorrow and pain in those eyes that should have been alight with life and joy, but had nothing but despair and darkness. A small, almost inaudible, gasp escaped her lips.

The eyes turned from Gil-galad to her. Confusion, fear and anger flashed in those incredibly silver eyes. Celebrían gasped and took a step back. Without thinking she turned around, gathered her skirts and ran away as fast as she possibly could without taking a single glance back.

Thunder drummed in the distance, the rain splattering on the stone building, but she noticed none of it as she ran. Rain soaked through the light fabric of her dress, silver hair darkened and plastered against her forehead. She was such a fool. Stopping short Celebrían cast her head upwards, raindrops falling on her fair skin, but she didn't care at all.

"Celebrían."

The sound of her name didn't make her turn around. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the rain.

"Celebrían, you should not be out in the rain." Gil-galad said gently, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Slowly she was led to shelter and on a nearby bench. Though she didn't feel the cold Gil-galad removed his velvet cloak and hung it around her shoulders.

"There." He said gently and sat himself down beside her. They sat in silence for a while. Celebrían watched as occasional raindrops fell from the roof and splashed on the tiles.

"Who is he?" She asked at last.

When Gil-galad didn't speak she turned her head to the side and inclined her head to the side, her eyes resting on the handsome features, and waited for him to speak.

"Elrond Eärendilion."

The name alone made Celebrían's eyes light with recognition. There was not a single elf that didn't recognize the name of Eärendil and Elwing. They said he sailed the skies on a great ship, the Silmaril bound on his brow. Words of their sons, Elrond and Elros, were scarce, their names spoken with mixture of wonder and fear. She had heard of their choices, though few spoke of it for it was a delicate matter amongst Elves. Celebrían had not given this much of a thought, the events of the first age so distant in her eyes. It was hard to fathom that indeed it had not been so long ago.

"He resides here?"

"Yes."

"Why have I not met him before?"

"He does not wish to see anyone. He grieves for his brother that passed away not long ago." He said gravely. Celebrían looked away and bowed her head. Death was not a very familiar concept to her for she was still relatively young to this world, and something as dark and terrible as death was so far away from her mind.

"Have your parents not spoken of him?

"No. No, they have not."

"They wish to protect you from the horrors of the first age, the same horrors Elrond must live with everyday." Gil-galad said kindly, a gentle hand on her shoulder made her look up.

"They pamper me as if I were still a child. I am not. I might be young and innocent, but I am no longer a child. I wish to understand."

Gil-galad smiled wistfully, and tucked a strand of her hair behind one pointed ear.

"You are a remarkable young lady Celebrían, and one day you will be noble and wise as your parents. Celebrate your youth. The days will come when you too must take responsibility. As for now you are free, and that is something one should cherish."

She nodded her head, and wrung her hands together, a familiar nervous habit of hers. Her thoughts kept going to that young man who had suffered such loss in his life. Almost if he sensed her thoughts Gil-galad patted her hand and responded to her unspoken thoughts.

"I think it is best to leave him be. He needs time that is all. He is very…sensitive, and special. There are few like him in this world." The way he spoke of him dictated his fondness, and even pride.

"You care for him."

"I care for him deeply. He is very dear to me." Gil-galad admitted softly.

Her conversation with Gil-galad gave her much to contemplate on, and with a thoughtful frown she took her leave of Gil-galad.

It wasn't until she had returned to her rooms when she realized that she had lost her book. She realized that she must have dropped it in her hasty retreat. Celebrían's gaze drifted to the closed window, the rumble of thunder and the showering rains made her hesitate to stray outside. Deciding that she would find the next morning Celebrían went to bed.

The next morning Celebrían made an attempt to retrieve her book. Slowly and soundlessly she walked past the now firmly closed door, and tried to spot any sign of her book. Much to her dismay there was no trace of it. She stopped in mid step and looked searchingly for the familiar cover. Someone must have picked it up or…

"Are you looking for something?"

A low voice brought her from her reverie. She turned around, her skirts twirling around her.

"No, I-" The words died on her lips when her eyes looked up and recognized the young man standing in front of her.

He looked much different from the frightened elf she had seen the day before. He looked confident and sure of himself. His tall and lean body was clothed in fine garments of blue, embroidered with silver threads in intricate patterns. In the faint daylight she could see the delicate features more properly, the high cheekbones, the straight nose and pointed chin. Under dark arched brows lay still silver eyes that shone with light unlike anything she had seen before. There was depth and wisdom in his gaze that surpassed his considerably young age. Lips drawn in a thin line, back drawn straight as an arrow on a string, he seemed imposing and serious. There was something about him that made her heart beat a bit faster in her chest.

He stepped forwards, his stride purposeful and sure. His hands that had previously been clasped firmly behind his back dropped to his side.

"I believe this belongs to you." He extended his hand out, a thick book clasped in his hand. Porcelain cheeks turned crimson as she noticed the familiar cover, one corner slightly bent, presumably after the fall.

"Thank you." She whispered and took the book from his hand. Momentarily her fingers brushed against his hand. A shock ran from her fingertips and up her arms by the contact. Her eyes stared into his, and she felt completely entranced by his gaze. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her knees going weak as she felt the sheer power of his spirit. His eyes widened in surprise, a fleeting emotion flashing in their depths, then it was gone as quickly as it came. He dropped his hand to the side, breaking the contact.

"I suggest you take better care of your books in the future." He bowed and turned around, his back erect, his stance terse as he waked away from her.

Celebrían stood rooted on the spot, hand limp by her side, the book completely forgotten.

* * *

With great effort Celebrían tried to forget about Elrond, but with each passing day it became increasingly difficult to think of anything but him.

The only thing that brought her some comfort was that at last the sun decided to break through the clouds and provide sun into her previously gloomy days.

Under a canopy of trees Celebrían found solace with her embroidery, enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on her skin, a welcoming comfort from the drafty halls of the palace. Humming softly to herself Celebrían momentarily forgot a particular young man; that was until she felt a very familiar feeling of being watched. She looked up from her embroidery, and found that her intuition proved right. He stood in the shadows of the columns, careful to stray far from the warm rays of the sun.

When she found his gaze on her she immediately bent her head down and focused on her work, feigning ignorant of his presence. It was a silly charade to play, and surely he was no fool, but she found that she could not bear to look at him. After a full minute that seemed to stretch on endlessly she dared to look up. Her stomach dropped when she realized that he was gone.

Celebrían blinked, unsure whether his presence had been merely a figment of her imagination. When she was sure that she had completely lost her mind Celebrían spotted him again. He was sitting on a lonely bench not far away, his dark head bent over a book. He held a beautiful quill between thin long fingers, the tip moving with effortless efficiency over the page. His eyes darted up, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips, the quill never leaving the page.

They sat in their secluded corners for the reminder of the day. She tried miserably to keep her focus on her own work, but she found that he was far more interesting than needlework. Elrond rarely gave her any notice. Eventually he stood up and gathered his writing supplies, and walked away without a single glance.

The charade continued for the next week. She would sit in her spot under the tree. Finding that she had little patience nor the talent for the needle and thread she pursued other interests. Elrond spent most of his time reading and occasionally writing on his own. Often her mind wandered to the context of his writing. Fleetingly she wondered whether he was writing about her, though the thought was quickly discarded.

Sometimes his darkness frightened her. How he would stray from speaking with people as if he feared what they would see. She realized fully well that seeking him out was not the best idea, yet she felt that leaving him alone would only do him more damage. Gil-galad had warned her to stay away from him, and as she saw him stand alone on the wide balcony the moonlight casting a glow on his too pale face she found that she could not stay away.

"Why do stay in the shadows? Why do you hide?" She whispered.

He turned his head to the side, startled by the sudden presence.

"I do not hide. I merely wish to be alone." He replied tersely, and fixed his gaze up at the starlit sky.

"Are you not lonely? You rarely leave the private wing." She observed, her hand nervously twitching the lace cuff on the sleeve of her dress.

"Why are you so curious?" He faced her at last, his expression unreadable.

"I-"

"You are just like them. You stare, and point and whisper of the poor Peredhel who has no family left. Is that why you seek me out? I do not know what you want. Are you waiting for my resolve to break so you can feed off your pitiful attempt to fix me?"

"No." She whispered, her mouth suddenly very dry.

"I do not need comfort." He shook his head angrily. "I was foolish to even think…"

"Think what?" She asked quickly, her head reeling with the sudden change in his demeanor. Momentarily she wondered whether he was about to answer her question, his expression betrayed his confusion and fear.

"I cannot do this." He muttered and moved swiftly past her, his robes trailing behind him. Dumbfounded, and a little bit afraid Celebrían watched him leave. Something inside her stirred and without thinking she ran after him.

"Wait." She called after him. "Please wait. I did not mean to pry. I simply want to understand, that is all." Her voice became smaller, almost childlike in her innocence. He stopped, but didn't face her.

"You should not. Currently I am not a pleasant company." He shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "You should not speak to me further. I was foolish to think that you were different."

"I wish to know you better. I want us to be friends, if you want." She smiled shyly.

"I-I do not know whether..." His voice faltered, a sudden uncertainty flashing over his handsome features.

Celebrían smiled warmly, her hands rose, reaching for him, telling him that everything would be all right.

"Please," she uttered softly. "Do not leave."

She could see how he guarded his thoughts and his heart as if he was afraid to expose his true self. Her hands never wavered, her pure heart beckoning him to come.

Slowly he moved forwards, his pale hands reached from the shadows and into the moonlight where he finally captured her hands in his own. His hands were cold compared to her warm ones, and she clasped them gently in hers. They shared a fleeting look and began to walk together, both content with the silence that passed between them.

Neither of them noticed three figures standing by the open balcony door, completely hidden from view as they observed the couple, one dark and one silver walk hand in hand away from their privy eyes.

As Celebrían got to know Elrond better the more he became an enigma to her. He had many interests and spoke of his studies with passion. Each day she found out something new about the strange half-elf who had so easily invaded every thought in her mind.

He was different from everyone else, complicated and deep as the ocean, yet young and innocent as a newly grown stem.

There was something about him. Something strange that made her heart beat a little faster, her blood run a little hotter. It was his eyes, she decided, that made him so endearing. Those silver orbs ensnared her, making her breath catch in her throat whenever she gazed at them. He did something to her, and whilst she knew she should be afraid for he held her poor heart in his hands and could break it so easily, she found herself drawn to him.

The first time he took her to the library she understood why he found such solace in books. They were as much a part of him as the very air he breathed. On the floor by a grand bookcase he told her stories, his lilting voice bringing her to different times and different worlds. She observed that though he held the book in his hands his perfect recollection did not require him reading from the pages. The simple enjoyment of the feeling of the pages under his fingertips, and the smell of ink and skin brought him comfort.

Sometimes he would become distant, and withdraw from her, but he always came back and sought her company. He spoke little of himself, and he never spoke of his brother. There was such sadness about him, and it broke her heart to know how much he suffered.

"What do you enjoy most?" He asked her one morning.

"Hmm, I love to sing." He nodded his head, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He waved his hand encouraging her to continue.

"I adore reading, though not nearly as much as you do."

Lightly she sidestepped him and stopped their stroll. The sun fell on her cascading locks, accentuating the strands of gold between the silver, her face lighting with radiance.

"Though I tolerate embroidering," a sudden smile graced her lips and she grasped his hands.

"I think I love dancing the most!" With that she pulled him towards her and twirled them around in a dance. She laughed at his surprised expression, and used the opportunity to bring their bodies closer together in an unnamed dance. Elrond's voice rose in laughter and she couldn't help but do the same. His laughter was the sweetest sound in the world. She wished he would do so more often for he was so very serious as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She was gladdened that she had the affect on him. That it was she and no one else who could see him for what he truly was.

Abruptly Elrond let go of her, putting an end to their dancing. He sobered, his previously joyful expression turning into an unreadable mask. Celebrían's question died on her lips when she saw where Elrond's steely glance fell.

"Adar. Naneth, I did not see you."

"You were occupied with other matters." Her mother's smooth voice was not unkind, but not pleasant either. Celebrían took an involuntary step closer to Elrond.

"Elrond. Well met. Tis many years since we last saw you, son of Elwing."

Celebrían felt Elrond tense beside her, however his expression did not betray his unease.

"The pleasure is all mine." Placing a hand on his heart he bowed before the Lord and Lady.

Celebrían watched in wonder as he unflinchingly met her mother's powerful gaze. Where most would quaver he stood tall and proud, an unmistakable power radiated from him.

"We did not have the opportunity to give our condolences. Elros was a fine man. May his legacy live through the ages of this world." Celeborn said, a hand on his heart.

"I thank you for your kind words." Elrond acknowledged, though Celebrían could sense a change in him that unnerved her greatly. Her mother looked at him, sadness edged deep in her eyes.

"You resemble your foremother greatly."

Celebrían glanced unnervingly at her father whose eyes hardened with memories and loss of those long passed. Elrond stood still as stone, his face an unreadable mask as he met Galadriel's piercing gaze. Eventually he broke the contact, and lowered his eyes.

"If you would excuse me. My lord and lady, I need to be elsewhere." Elrond bowed his head and retreated from the quiet company. Celebrían would have found his hasty retreat quite rude if she hadn't been so dismayed by the presence of her parents.

"What did you say to him?" She looked at her mother curiously, barely able to banish the slight quivering in her voice. "Your words hurt him. I could feel it."

"I said nothing he wasn't already aware of." Her inscrutable gaze softened when Celebrían brushed away angry tears from her eyes.

"I know you wish to heal him from his hurts, but his hurts are far deeper than you can imagine." She smoothed her locks and kissed her brow.

"You have given him much Celebrían. I am most pleased that you wish to help him, but one must also take time to grieve to find healing."

"I only wanted to take away his pain." Celebrían whispered.

Elrond did not seek her after that evening, and neither did she. Something had changed, as if her parent's presence had brought them back to the crushing reality. Elrond's absence became a dull ache in her heart that was always present. He had changed her, whether it was for better or worse she couldn't tell.

As days turned to weeks and the weeks stretched to a month she felt how even time could not fill in the space he had left in her life. She found no joy in her books for his words were on the pages, and she could even hear his melody echo in her songs. Her parents rarely spoke of Elrond and even Gil-galad remained silent.

It was on an unusual bright winter morning that Celebrían sat herself in a comfortable chair by the open windows in the comfortable sitting room. A pale hand traced the words on the page, her azure eyes glazed over in deep thought. The soft breeze stirred the light fabric of her dress. A strand of hair loosened from her braids and tickled her cheek. Perceptive ears detected a presence behind the high back of her chair. Someone leaned to her side, a firm hand pressed on the armrest.

"He is in the gardens, go to him." Gil-galad whispered, then walked past her as if nothing had occurred. Celebrían's heart hammered in her chest like the flutter of a hummingbird's wing, and vacated the room as quickly as possible not even questioning the sudden change of heart.

She saw him under the canopy of trees, in her favorite spot. The sun shone on his fair features that were bent over his book. His quill lay still in his hand; she noticed the crease in his brow that materialized whenever he was deep in thought. She removed her shoes, and stepped on the dewy grass, and glided slowly over to him. If he noticed her presence then he paid her no heed. Lowering herself on the ground, she curiously looked at the precise script that lined the pages.

"What are you writing?"

"Memories." He asserted simply.

"Of your brother?"

He looked at her then, his beautiful silver eyes bright as the stars in the sky. She expected to see pain and sorrow there, but there was none. Though there was certain wistfulness in his gaze.

"He has abided much of these pages, though not all of them."

Celebrían laughed and shook her head in wonder.

"What amuses you so?"

"You are quite the mystery to me. I feel as the more I try to solve your puzzles the further I am from finding an answer."

"You wish to find an answer?"

"Yes."

He looked at her thoughtfully, as if he was unsure whether to voice his thoughts. Slowly he closed his book, and wrapped his writing supplies with care. At last he turned to Celebrían.

"What do you wish to know?"

The unexpected question caught her off guard. He was so terribly reclusive, and to get but a single glimpse into his thoughts, yet she settled on the question that weighed most heavily on her mind.

"How do you feel?"

"Afraid." He admitted quietly after a moments thought.

"What are you afraid of?"

He hesitated, the answer clear in his eyes, though he could not find his voice. She took his hands in hers, her thumb stroking the soft skin. He looked down at their joined hands, his grip tightening ever so slightly.

"You."

Celebrían swallowed, her mouth dry. She was unsure what prevented her from running away for she knew that he could so easily break her heart, and leave her there to bleed.

"You do not need to fear me. I am quite harmless." She assured him.

"On the contrary." He looked up. "You are very dangerous for you have ensnared my tattered soul, and I fear not only you but also myself." He took a shaky breath and tried to steady himself.

"I fear that my darkness will smother you. You see the beauty of the world when I see darkness and despair. When I am with you I feel as if I can breathe again.

"When I saw you first I thought I had walked into a dream." He whispered. "You have bewitched me. I am not even sure whether you are real." His silver eyes shone with such utter sincerity.

Her heart soared by his words; her azure eyes brimming with unshed tears. She squeezed his hands tightly.

"I am real."

"I do not want to take away your light."

"Is that why you have been avoiding me?"

He looked away, refusing to meet her probing gaze. Her heart ached for him, how he could not see what was right in front of his eyes. Could he not see how much she needed him? How his mere presence made her feel alive.

There was much she could have said to him. Instead of saying anything she stood up and extended her hand out towards him.

"Will you dance with me?"

He looked up, his eyes brightening with an unidentified emotion. With a small smile he reached out, his hand folding over hers. Celebrían smiled and pulled him up from his seat.

Together they laughed and danced in the pale sunlight, simply enjoying the feeling of being alive without a single care in the world.

* * *

_**Extra notes:** _

The date and place of Celebrían's birth is not known. However many have speculated, including Christopher Tolkien, that her birth date was sometime in the second age from between SA 350-400. If, for arguments sake, Celebrían was born in SA 350 then she would have been almost one hundred years old when Elros died. Since I'm addling with the timeline, or more so the time and place of Elrond and Celebrían's first meeting, I would say that she's a bit older than that here. Being under the age of 100 is considered very young for an elf. However according to LACE Elves married rather young or around their fiftieth year. Celebrían developing feelings for Elrond would not be considered odd in any way despite her young age.

Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
